Heart song
by Fryzja
Summary: Każdy słyszy piosenkę osoby, która jest jej przeznaczona. Soulmate!AU, Solangelo


Każdy na tym świecie słyszał piosenkę. Niektórzy od urodzenia, inni dopiero po kilku latach, ale każdy miał swoją bratnią duszę. Tak zawsze mówiła matka Nico, chociaż ten nie słyszał nigdy żadnej melodii. Wszyscy jego bliscy o tym wiedzieli, ale byli dobrej myśli. Nie słyszeć piosenki, to jak nie mieć części duszy, a to przecież było niemożliwe.

Nico nie miał pewności, czy jego siostra słyszała melodię. Jemu zawsze mówiła, że jeszcze też nic nie słyszy, ale wtedy nie byłaby tak wesoła i beztroska. Zawsze chciała go pocieszyć, albo pomóc. Najlepsza siostra na świecie. Kiedyś słyszał jej rozmowę z mamą, że nie może się doczekać, kiedy spotka przeznaczonego jej mężczyznę. Jej brat nie był zazdrosny. Przecież jego druga połowa mogła się jeszcze nie urodzić. To nie było żadną tragedią, po co się tym nadmiernie przejmować?

Nico był spokojny o swój los. Może nie słyszał piosenki, którą mama nazywała piosenką serca, albo duszy, ale nie to było wtedy najważniejsze. Wszystko zapowiadało się dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Mieszkał spokojnie z mamą i siostrą, czego chcieć więcej?

Niestety ich spokój został zniszczony. Poznanie ojca to chyba jedno z najgorszych wydarzeń w życiu chłopaka. Nie pamiętał wiele z tego co się działo w tamtym czasie. Może nawet nie chciał pamiętać. Odciął się skutecznie od tych wspomnień, dodatkowo pozwolił mu na to Hotel Lotos.

Hotel Lotos, cóż za wspaniałe miejsce. Nikt nie wiedział jaki był dzień, miesiąc, czy nawet rok. Wieczność w takim miejscu nie brzmiała wcale tak źle. Dla Nico nic nie zauważył, jego życie nie było takie złe. Nie przejmował się doczesnymi sprawami, ani jakimiś głupotami o piosenkach w głowie. W Hotelu zawsze było coś, co kołatało się między myślami, jakaś nieokreślona melodia. Nico nie wiedział co to było, Hotel skutecznie zwodził swoich gości.

Will urodził się z szumem w głowie. Wszyscy wokół określali melodię serc jako coś pięknego, coś co jest z tobą zawsze i brzmi gdzieś w tle umysłu. Will nie wiedział czy to dobrze, ale słyszał zagłuszony głos i szum. Podobno można było rozpoznać słowa, kiedy się w to wsłuchało, ale on tak nie miał.

Kiedy pytał o to matkę, ale ona nie była pewna co odpowiedzieć. Wiedziała, że taki typ melodii może oznaczać śpiączkę, albo jakieś zaburzenie, ale bratnia dusza jej syna chyba nie mogła być o wiele starsza, czy jakoś poważnie chora. Mojry chyba nie byłyby aż tak okrutne?

Szum w głowie czasem go dobijał, czasem pocieszał. Przynajmniej miał jakikolwiek dźwięk w głębi umysłu, a jeśli jego bratnia dusza była zraniona, to on ją przecież uzdrowi. Żył z takim przeświadczeniem aż do poranka, kiedy po przebudzeniu pierwszy raz szum zniknął i zastąpiła go zwykła, wesoła melodia.

Nico po wyjściu z Hotelu Lotos był trochę skołowany, ale nadal optymistyczny. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego siostra w szoku wyszeptała, że nic nie słyszy. Może gdyby to zrozumiał, to nie zdziwiłaby go decyzja siostry o dołączeniu do Łowczyń Artemidy.

Podobał mu się obóz, a bohaterski heros miał pilnować jego siostry. Czy coś mogło pójść nie tak? Nawet melodia w jego głowie była wyraźna i bardzo wesoła. Czy długo tam była? Nico nie wiedział, czy słyszał ją wcześniej, nie miał pojęcia ile lat może mieć jego bratnia dusza. Przez chwilę go to zmartwiło, ale tylko przez chwilę.

Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy wrócili. Jego heros zawiódł, nie dał rady obronić jego siostry. Nagle melodia stała się nieprzyjemna i uporczywa. Rozwścieczała go swoją wesołością. Nie chciał jej słyszeć, nie chciał mieć bratniej duszy, nie potrzebował jej.

Will był uzdolnionym dzieckiem. Może nie aż tak wybitnym w muzyce, czy strzelaniu z łuku, ale miał zadatki na bardzo dobrego lekarza. Chociaż wszyscy widzieli w nim spory potencjał, to on jednak czuł się gorzej. Nie był taki jak wszystkie inne dzieci Apolla, które zawsze robiły wokół siebie muzyczny zamęt. Sam na pierwszy rzut oka nie był jak reszta, był tylko całkiem dobrym uzdrowicielem. Czasem zazdrościł rodzeństwu, ale każdy miał swój talent. Jemu całkiem dobrze szło gwizdanie i uzdrawianie ran spowodowanych strzałami, a reszta świetnie śpiewała i siała strzałami śmierć i zniszczenie. W końcu ktoś musiał zbierać części innych obozowiczów, kiedy ci próbowali beztrosko się zabić.

Niepokoiła go zmiana melodii w jego głowie. Była bardziej przygnębiona i smutna. Coraz częściej stawała się podejrzanie cicha, jakby jego bratnia dusza nie była do końca żywa. Bardzo go to niepokoiło. Teraz szum wcale nie wydawał mu się taką złą opcją, byle był dobrze słyszalny.

O dziwo melodia była lepiej słyszalna podczas bitwy o Manhattan. Will upewnił się wtedy, że jego bratnia dusza była pośród walczących. Jako że raczej nie był to potwór, więc podejrzewał któregoś z herosów. Nagle zaczął się bać. Tego dnia panowało realne zagrożenie dla życia. Może codzienność herosów nie była za bardzo bezpieczna, ale prawdopodobieństwo śmierci było za wysokie.

Całe szczęście melodia nie ucichła, ale Will nie odkrył jeszcze kto był jego bratnią duszą. Teoretycznie ten ktoś powinien być w obozie, ale przecież nie zawsze dało się usłyszeć czyiś śpiew, a bez tego nie można znaleźć tej jedynej osoby.

Niestety melodia co jakiś czas robiła się słabsza, żeby później znów smętnie dudnić na dnie umysłu Willa. Wszystko zaczęło robić się coraz bardziej beznadziejne, a w dodatku kontakt z bogami stał się mocno ograniczony, praktycznie niemożliwy. Później jeszcze pojawiła się Gaja i rzymscy herosi. Za dużo problemów dla niewielkiego Obozu herosów.

Nico inaczej to planował. Pobyt w Tartarze był najgorszym doświadczeniem w jego życiu. Ta wkurzająca, natrętna, zbyt wesoła melodia utrzymywała go przy zmysłach. Później pomagała mu podczas podróży cieniem, nie chciał się poddać. Od kiedy wiedział, że Percy nie był mu przeznaczony, a zauroczenie już dawno minęło, czuł, że jego bratnia dusza pozostała w Ameryce. Obstawiał Obóz herosów. Może tym razem na trochę tam zostanie.

Nawet jakby chciał uciec, to dostał inne zalecenie od lekarza. Ten chłopak był niesamowity. Nico dawno się tak nie czuł. W zasadzie to prawie nigdy się tak nie czuł. Will był niesamowity, łatwo dało się dla niego stracić głowę, a Nico nie był kompletnie przygotowany na taki słoneczny atak na jego serce.

Nico robił dla niego rzeczy, za którymi raczej nie przepadał, jak na przykład siedzenie przy ognisku i śpiewanie obozowych piosenek. Podobno to było najlepsze na obozach, ale według syna Hadesa tylko jeśli było się dzieckiem Apolla. Will był innego zdania, więc zaciągnął go siłą na ognisko.

Wszystko szło dobrze, aż do momentu gdy Will zaczął pogwizdywać, a później cicho śpiewać. Nico znał ten głos aż za dobrze, w końcu brzmiał w jego głowie od lat. Spojrzał na blondyna w szoku, ale poczuł ciepło w okolicach serca i lekko się zmieszał. Jego chłopak był tym jedynym, jednak coś dobrego działo się w jego życiu. Tylko nie wiedział jak Willowi o tym powiedzieć.

Wymyślił więc, że dla niego zaśpiewa. Zaprowadził go z dala od domków i wtedy zjadła go trema. Co jeśli się pomylił? Przecież Will nie musiał być mu przeznaczony. Już chciał zrezygnować, ale spojrzał na uśmiech syna Apolla, poczuł się ośmielony i w końcu zaczął śpiewać.

Uśmiech Willa tylko się poszerzył. Podejrzewał, że Nico był tym jedynym, więc nie był zaskoczony. Podejrzewał to od dłuższego czasu. Słuchał zachwycony głosu swojego chłopaka, a kiedy ten skończył, pocałował go. Czuł się niesamowicie. Chociaż raz Mojry nie chciały sobie z nich okrutnie zażartować. Mieli całkiem spore i realne szanse na dalsze, szczęśliwe życie.


End file.
